


Lessons about the Laws of Sunshine

by parttimehuman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Softness, liam is a ray of sunshine, turns out Theo is one too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: You can't ask for the sun to not shine upon your face. You can't ask for a person not to love you. No matter how unworthy Theo thinks he is, Liam has a good argument.





	Lessons about the Laws of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oh_well_Em_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_well_Em_writes/gifts).



> For the Literal Ray Of Sunshine Lady, Em.

“Liam, I hate to be the one to break it to you,” Theo says, sitting across from the other boy in the cafeteria of Beacon Hills High, “but I seriously don’t think you’re getting any taller than you are now. Not that you’re tall now. But you probably won’t be. Like, ever. Not even if you have a second sandwich for lunch every day.” 

 

Liam throws him a look that says  _ you’re not funny, Theo, _ but then his lips spread into a smile and he hands one of the sandwiches over. “It’s not for me, it’s for you.” 

 

“What? Why?” Theo couldn’t be more shocked by a black hole suddenly swallowing them. 

 

“Because  _ that, _ ” Liam replies, pointing his finger at the bag of chips in Theo’s hand with an accusing expression on his face, “is not a healthy meal for a young adult like yourself.” 

 

“Thanks,  _ Mom,” _ Theo mutters, feeling ashamed as he takes the food that Liam shouldn’t have to be providing for him, because Theo can very well look after himself, or he could, if he seriously tried, which he’s not, because chips taste better than a sandwich. 

 

Except when the sandwich is made by Jenna, with spicy mustard and little slices of cucumber and a freaking lettuce leaf. No, of course Theo doesn’t make sandwiches like that one for himself, because he’s not a millionaire, and so he’s not going to pay for an entire lettuce just to have a fresh, crispy leaf on his sandwich. Not everyone can be blessed with so much luxury. 

 

“By the way,” Liam asks, his mouth full. “When are you coming over later?” Honestly, he must have gotten the rule wrong as a kid, because Liam seems to speak preferably while chewing. And they say Theo is the one living like a wild animal, just because he doesn’t have a house or a bed or shower. 

 

“I’m coming over later?” Theo asks back. He hasn’t gotten that memo, apparently. 

 

“You’ve been coming over after school to nap on my bed for what? Three week now.” 

 

Wow Liam, take a chill pill, seriously. No need to call him out like that just because he’s rested his eyes in Liam’s presence a couple of times. Apart from that, he’s fairly certain it wasn’t every single day for the previous three weeks. Or was it? 

 

Theo decides that it’s been getting to much anyway, because now Liam’s making assumptions about his daily routine and that’s a big no right there. He’s a free spirit, a lone wolf who can’t be tamed, and he’s not going to let this ridiculous boy tell him when it’s nap time just because he happens to have committed the grave mistake to catch feelings for him. No thank you sir. 

 

“I can’t today,” Theo says, packing the rest of his sandwich in his bag along with his chips and walking off. He’s going to hate himself for declining later, when he’ll be trying to find sleep on the backseat of his truck, but there’s still something like dignity left inside him, and that’s more important than fulfilling his body’s most basic needs, such as sleep or the food Jenna certainly is preparing for the night. 

 

Liam texts him to ask him where he is and what he’s doing. Four messages before the day is over, as if it’s any of his business. As if a stupid crush gives people the right to care about your well-being. Ridiculous. 

 

Theo doesn’t cave. He makes it through sixteen hours without Liam, for the first time in forever, and he only thinks about the other boy approximately two thousand times. That’s not that bad, is it? 

 

It is very bad, Theo realizes. Who the hell does he think he’s kidding. 

 

For good measure, he skips school the next day, too. It’s nothing but a matter of habitat, he tells himself. He can totally live without Liam, just has to get used to it. He can shower at school after last period or before the first one, sleep right in his truck where he has been sleeping for ages, and eat whatever the hell he can afford, even if it all tastes like trash compared to the magic Jenna does in her kitchen. Doesn’t matter though, Theo only belongs to himself. 

 

He’s doing great, he thinks, genuinely, after three days have still not starved him. Take that, Liam. I don’t  _  need  _ you. He dreams about baby blue eyes still, but that doesn’t count, right? Nobody has control over their dreams.

 

What Theo doesn’t appreciate is cops waking him up by knocking on the window of his truck and very rudely asking him to move it elsewhere. Have they ever considered he might not have endless possibilities to park it? Of course not. 

 

What he appreciates even less is for the door to the backseat to be ripped open and someone to invade his truck, literally containing all of his possessions. Who steals a car that someone is sleeping in? What the fuck? 

 

The car thief seems to have no clue what he’s doing, getting in on the backseat instead of the front, not even trying to be silent. Theo isn’t sure what to do, so he pretends to be asleep although his heart is beating like crazy. 

 

And then a little crazier even, when a hand touches his shoulder and it doesn’t feel entirely unfamiliar. Theo feels betrayed. So damn betrayed by life itself as he’s lying there, in the back of his truck where he belongs, but not freezing or dying of boredom, because there’s a Liam clinging to him, like he definitely doesn’t belong. Not at all. 

 

“Liam.” 

 

“Theo.” 

 

“What are you doing?” 

 

“Cuddling.” 

 

“We don’t cuddle.” 

 

“Uh, yes we do.” 

 

“No we don’t.” 

 

“Fight me, then.” 

 

That damn bastard. Playing him dirty like that. Of course Theo won’t fight him. He’s never said no to any of the food or declined Liam’s offer to help him studying. He didn’t ask for any of it either, just like he doesn’t ask for the sun to shine when he wakes up in the morning, but he still likes the warm rays of light on his face, and if he had to tell them to stay away, he couldn’t do it. 

 

“Theo?” 

 

“No,” he grumbles, lowly, unamused, to make absolutely clear to Liam that he hates this situation where they’re cuddling and he won’t fight it. 

 

They shouldn’t be able to sleep like that, two fully grown persons on the backseat of a car, no matter how tightly entangled with each other. Still, it becomes a new record of uninterrupted sleep for Theo. Another thing he never asked for. 

 

“Can we go home now?” Liam asks. 

 

“Why are you grinning like that?” Theo wants to know. Liam’s practically beaming, with his entire face. It would be creepy if it wasn’t so incredibly beautiful. “Stop it.” If there’s one thing that’s absolutely out of the question, it’s that Theo can not, under any circumstances, be caught blushing.

 

“Did you know that you talk in your sleep?” 

 

“Nope,” Theo answers, shaking his head vehemently. No matter what else Liam is going to say about it, he simply won’t accept it. Liam can prove nothing. 

 

“ _ ‘Liam. My Sunshine. My Liam.’ _ ” It’s pretty much official that Liam’s out to kill him with shame. 

 

“That’s it,” Theo says, sitting up, “I’m fleeing the country. It was so nice to know you. Bye.” 

 

Liam doesn’t quite seem to grasp the concept where he needs to leave the truck first before Theo can take of and away from him. 

 

“Aww, come on! You don’t want to be apart from your  _ Sunshine _ , Theo.” 

 

“Oh I do. As far away as possible.” 

 

“What if you’re my sunshine too?” Liam asks. Theo almost laughs before he catches the other boy’s face looking surprisingly and completely out of context dead serious. Unless… 

 

“You don’t mean that.” He can’t, because Liam has a nice life and awesome parents and friends who’ll walk to the end of the world for him. He’s good at lacrosse and even better at history. He has a bright future ahead of him and he owns everything he does. He’s not a lost case like Theo, and sun already shines upon him without another person having undeserved mercy on him. 

 

“What if I prove it to you?” 

 

“How would you even-” 

 

Theo hasn’t even finished his question when Liam’s lips are suddenly pressed on his own, two soft hands holding his face, thumbs stroking his cheeks. 

 

Theo doesn’t kiss back. He’s too shocked to do anything at all. 

 

Liam pulls away and looks at him, hands remaining exactly where they were as he starts humming a soft melody. 

 

_ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine _

_ You make me happy when skies are gray _

_ You'll never know dear, how much I love you _

_ Please don't take my sunshine away _

 

Maybe Theo is still dreaming. It seems like the most likely explanation in that moment. But if he were, would it feel so real as he leans forward and pulls Liam close again, reconnecting their lips and softly kissing him?

 

Probably not.


End file.
